Behind Gold Eyes
by Mortis Mai Divawolf
Summary: What happens when a 25 year-old Dalish elf meets her 15 year-old human doppelgänger? Prepare for the confrontation! A combination of Xanth puns and Dragon Age characters will leave you begging for more! Special guest star: Zevran A.! Warning: this is my first story, so try to really beat me up in your reviews. -Also: Got any ideas? Send them in with your reviews!
1. The Fade

Small and brown, stealthily the mouse moved down through the dark tunnel. Here was the Fade; home to spirits, demons, and dreamers. And here she was, trapped by a sloth demon, with little chance of escape. She needed to find her companions. Without them, she had no chance of defeating the demon. She saw a pinpoint of light ahead, and bounded for it.

Emerging from the tunnel, the mouse froze. Before her stood a snarling Blight wolf. From its teeth, came strings of clear saliva. Its eyes were red with madness, rage, and pain. It was obvious it could smell her in this form, but it could not yet see her, for she was still in the shadows of the mouse hole. She took a quick glance around the room, reassuring herself that the only occupants of the room were indeed, the wolf and herself.

Stepping forward, the mouse quickly shifted into a petite, graceful elf-woman. Her hair was dark brown, as were her eyes. She was of a pale complexion, save for some light red markings on her face. Her armor seemed to be of no use, since her abdomen was so very exposed. Upon her back a dagger and an axe were strapped. These she drew with swiftness, and with them did she slay the savage beast.

She searched the corpse for anything to loot, but it was all for naught. Like all creatures of the Fade, there was nothing for the taking. She stepped back to the mouse hole, but not before looking around for any doors that might be hidden here. Nothing.

Shifting back into her mouse form, she snuck back into the mouse hole and made her way back through the black tunnel.


	2. Meet the Fool

"**S**o, whatcha' wearing to the gay prom?"

Mai shook her head. She looked up from the computer screen. Her best friend, Ray, looked at her with a curious eyebrow raised. "Seriously, Mai, could you get away from that game for a bit?

Mai groaned, but pushed herself away from the screen. She muttered something unintelligible, then shook her head briskly. She glanced back up at Ray.

Ray was 5'4" and was built like an Amazon. Her hair was short, and a shade of dark blonde. She possessed striking hazel-green eyes that glittered in her rosy, round face. At this moment, she seemed rather irritated. Her eyebrows were now narrowed, her mouth, a firm line and hands rested lightly on her hips.

This was one thing that made Mai nervous, because- even though they were actually friends- Ray made her feel like she had two mothers. Not that having two mothers wasn't a bad thing, or anything. She just did what her instincts told her to do.

She smiled, sighing internally. This game addiction had to stop. Yes, it was fun to play, but there was a _real_ world out there… Or was there?

Her blue eyes sparkled with this internal turmoil. She shook her head to clear it, her thick, frizzy, dark blonde hair moving as solidly as concrete.

She looked at her friend. "Sorry, I didn't catch what you said. What is it?"

"I asked you what you were going to wear to the prom."

Mai frowned, considering the question.

"Probably what I wore last year…"

"And that was…?"

"That blue skort with… some blouse that looks good with it."

"Ah," Ray checked the clock on the computer. "OK, so you finish up your battle, save your game, then get to bed. Understand?"

"Mmhmm." Mai swiveled her head back to the screen and resumed.

Ray turned on her heel, then retired to her bedroom.

Mai smiled. Here was one of the few times that she was left with few instructions to memorize, and so she cherished the small time she had to think. Tomorrow they would journey from Ray's house to Barnes & Nobel and read a book-or-two.

*Click*. Mai switched off both computer and light, then retired to her coiled position at the foot of the bed.


End file.
